Writers Block
by logophilic rosaline
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is popular fiction writer but has stumbled on a bad case of writers block. She moves to California for some inspiration and runs into a swedish surfer. Can he be the thing that makes her imagination run wild. OOC, ESN First FanFiction


**This is my first fan fiction story, let me know what you think.  
**

**Characters do not belong to me they belong to CH, please don't sue me!  
**

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

SPOV

Adele slowly looked upon Finton and said,... "i don't know i don't know! aaaaHHHHH!"

Ughh! I can't even write a simple sentence. What is wrong with me! I quickly erase the abominal sentence from my word document. Come on Sookie you can do this, just breathe and focus, adele and fintan are in love, what am I trying to convey here, where am I going with this? After giving myself another motivational speech, (it seems like I had given myself at least 60 pep talks today) I took a deep breathe and read over the last 5 paragraphs that I had written. I started another story this morning, actually the 4th story I started this month, and much like the last three this one was a big load of crap. I deleted the document, moved away from my apple macbook with my coffee mug in hand, and walked out to get some fresh sea air. I leaned on the railing hoping that the sound of the waves calm my buzzing brain.

To say that I was having a case of writer's block would be an understatement, for the past six months I have been trying to write my second novel and was failing miserably. I sookie stackhouse am a published novelist, it still suprises me to say that. My first novel Bon Temps tells the story of a small louisiana town ripped apart by several murders, it was on the New York Times Bestsellers list for 8 consecutive weeks, and won the National Book Critics Circle Award last year, Oprah even included it in her Book Club. Needless to say the book was uber successful and I have made quite a lot of money off the books sales and received much more in a book deal with LeClerc' Publishing Company.

I had never planned to be a novelist, I was originally a waitress at a small grill and bar back home. I wrote for fun and for myself. I never intended for anyone to actually read the things I wrote. It wasn't untill my grandmother snuck a peak at my journal, where I wrote my first novel, that anyone really knew about my hobby. She sent the journal to 5 different publishing companies and LeClerc' Publishing came 'a knocking. An editor Amelia saw my work and loved it and the rest is history. The past year had been a whirlwind, with the process of preparing a book for publishing then the promotional tour, the launch party, then because of the books sucess there was a post launch book tour which included talk shows and book signings; it was too much for this small town girl from louisiana. When I finally had a chance to catch my breath it was time for me to start writing my next book. So six months ago I sat down at my new laptop (a present from Amelia who benefitted greatly from the book's success) only to find that the words wouldn't come. After a coulple months of pure frustration I decided that maybe a change of scenery would help.

So here I am today, in a 3 bedroom, 2 bath beachside bungalow in malibu with the ocean right at my back porch. The moment I saw the place I fell in love with it, it had traditional tuscan architecture with spanish accents with arch ceilings and open floor design. I wasn't really a fan of many of the houses which lined the beach, they featured modern architecture with its geometric, steel, and glass frames. My home was one of the smaller properties in the area so it had a very cozy feel to it, not mention it was one of 3 houses that were somewhat secluded from the rest, with mine being the farthest from anyone else. It just gave me a feeling of relaxation, an atmosphere that I hoped would help my creative juices flow. I spent a month moving in, painting, decorating, making the house into my home away from home. When I finally had time to just sit and write which was the reason for my moving here in the first place, I once again found that words alluded me. Here I was hundreds of miles away from home, from family and friend to write and I couldn't even do that. I was beyond frustrated at this point and was really starting to worry.

I rubbed my temples absentmindedly willing away the headache that I knew was coming, when I open my eyes I was startled by something jumping up from beneath my back porch trying to lick me. After screaming, i instinctively I jumped back knocking my coffee cup over the wood railing at the same time. I could hear it hit whatever tried to get me on its way down, then I heard a lound thump. I looked over the banister to see spilled coffee on the sand and a large golden retriever laying sideways next to my coffee cup. Oh Shit! I ran down the porch onto the beach and saw thats the dogs eyes were closed.

Oh shit I just killed someone's dog!

I looked around for the owner there was no one on the beach this early until i then spotted the finest speciman of a man running on the beach towards me with a lease in his hand. He was a like a 6'4" viking god with his long blonde hair, blue eyes, chiseled Abs, and uggh that glorious V teasing me with what was hidden under his nike sweats. I thought to my self God must hate me, first I can't write a much anticipated follow up to my first novel and now I just killed the dog of America's Sexiest Man. As he walked up to me I felt like I was in one of those romantic comedies where the hero is featured in slow motion before he gives the heroine a big kiss. Oh if only I had been so lucky. The sight of the dead retreiver next to me jolted me back from my fantasy. When he got closer I held my hands up in surrender and quickly explain what happened.

"I'm so sorry, I think I killed ur dog, it was an accident i swear umm I..I was on my porch and he startled me, I accidently knocked my coffee cup and I think it landed on his head, and I found him like this. I'm so so so sorry I don't know how to make this up to you but I'll do anything!"

BY the time I finished my explanation, I was close to tears I couldn't look him in the eyes. I killed someone's dog. Scenarios of his angry reaction kept playing in my head. When I finally looked at him. He looked startled at first when our eyes met then he look over to the dog, chuckled and then smirked at me. He smirked...A sexy smirk at that but not a response I was expecting. Is this man crazy?

"He's not dead" the crazy sexy blonde said.

What? "Are u sure he hasn't moved since I found him like this," as I leaned down to get a closer look the dog suddenly lunged at me. Agg! I screamed fell and backward into a pair of big strong arms. The dog continue to bark at me while wagging its tail playfully, I clung tighter to whatever was holding me burying my face into a hard chest attached to those arms.

"Thor! Du Sitta" The dog suddenly stopped barking. I turned my head towards the retriever and there it sat at on its rear end, all the while keeping an adorable look on its face.

"You're not afraid of dogs are u?" The man asked me as eyed the dog curiously.

"No only the ones that come back from the dead." He chuckled causing me to giggle at my lame joke, as I turned to face him I was caught by the deepness of his eyes and the intensity of his stare. After a couple of seconds I felt a lick on my back leg releasing me from my haze. I realized then that this man was still holding me in his arms. I quickly disengaged myself and took a step back from the man and his dog who was now nuzzling my knee.

"Stop Thor!" The man the bent down clasping the dogs face in his two large hands, giving him a meaningful stare, he chuckled then looking up at me "i think he likes you"

"umm yeah" i replied nervously."I still think you should take him to the vet though i think my coffee cup did hit his head." avoiding his gaze by giving thor a slight pat on the head."again i'm sorry"

"no harm no foul besides i think he did more damage to you then you to him" i could hear the playfulness in his voice but i still couldn't look him in the eyes.

we stood there in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before he introduced himself, extending his hand, "i'm eric northman"

"sookie..sookie stackhouse", since I was taught not to be rude i looked at his face while shaking his hand. Gosh he was handsome, I was suddenly aware of his attire( He had no shirt) and the fact that I was just wearing a wifebeater and tight boy shorts with no bra, my nipples were becoming more defined by the second and not because I was cold if you know what I mean. I needed to get out of here quick.

"um..Well nice to meet you eric, bye thor!" I turned around practically running back up the steps to my back porch, I was almost to the safe haven of my home when I heard him call out.

"Sookie Wait!"


End file.
